


Down The Rabbit Hole We Go

by Princess_scum



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Intimidation, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Yandere, aka basically theirselves, next book will be dedicated to a more healthy relationship dinamic, this book is just about the Skeksis being super toxic partners, trigger warning, yikessss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_scum/pseuds/Princess_scum
Summary: Each Skeksis is about to show you why you should run the hell away from them. Massive trigger warning for any readers that have gone through abuse in their lives. These stories are not for you if you're looking for anything super fluff or cute.
Relationships: skekAyuk (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekMal (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekSil (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekSo (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekTek (Dark Crystal)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. SkekSo PART 1

"Let me go!" you kick and scream. The giant 6' vulture says he's a lord? Ha! But what lord treats a princess like this? Who does this beast think he is?

"Now now is this any way to treat your future husband?". For a slight moment he stops in the middle of the castles dimly lit halls to peer down at your tiny form. How pathetic he thought. But, because you're you and knowing yourself you don't ever _stop,_ you try your hardest to push the emperor away until he grips your wrists so tight you hear your bones lightly crack.

Wincing in pain you manage to whisper "You're a terrible monster SkekSo... a disg-" a sharp gasp escapes your throat and the light burn on your cheek shuts you up for the rest of the walk. 

A very long and lonely walk to the very large room you now share with your future consort.

* * *


	2. SkekAyuk PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one to SkekAyuk.

"Look at you, aren't you just a tiny _little_ morsel!" The Gourmand coos. He takes your hand into his long talon clad ones and you two walk through the corridors toward the large dining hall where all the other Skeksis are waiting, rather impatiently. 

You hear their echoing squaks and chants of "HURRY UP IM HUNGRY!"

"Hurry hurry HURRY!" 

"Of _course_ it would take SkekAyuk this long to get to the table" 

You gulp and pray to a higher being that this dinner would just be over with as soon as it started. Sitting and dining with the lords is like dining with 2 year olds. Perhaps one of the lords could bicker with another and then you could find an excuse to slip away from the table.

As soon as you two had walked in two podlings hurried to pull out your seats, then politely pushed you in. You turned and smiled gently at the little podling and said thank you, while you noticed the other podling trying his very hardest to push SkekAyuk in looked at you with a very worn out expression. Giving him an apologetic expression you motion for him to leave and mouthed “ _sorry.”_

You were seated between SkekAyuk and SkekVar. How exciting. SkekVar is so rude and loud. No table manners at all, none of them possess any. Especially not your husband. 

The Gourmand stands from his gigantic chair his tummy bumping into the table and pushing it slightly out ward. "Slaves! I'm whithering away over here! Bring out the food immediately." He whined. 

Leaning in and looking from side to side at the gigantic porshions of food, way to big for your stomach. Exotic foods you couldn't pronounce were placed onto the table many bottles of different spirits, fruits, different tiny little rodents smoothered in spices were placed right before your eyes, even some that were still live! Disgusting! 

"My love now look at this beautiful roast I've had prepared for you, the spices, now look at this liquor." Shoving a goblet in your hands a very over stuffed plate of food you shrink in your chair a little overwhelmed with how much you have to eat. 

"Here eat and drink up love you are so tiny you're just withering away" placing a hand on your belly he moves his hands up and runs his fingers across your ribs. 

His eyes widen and he starts to panic " Oh no no no this will not do. You are going to eat the entire plate and dessert is mandatory for you my princess" he says sternly.

"But, I really don't like eating so much, It makes me sick and-"

"Nonsense, I can't have you looking like skin and bones. You'd look your beautifulest if you'd just listen to me and eat this like a good girl" sliding the plate towards you he picks up the utensil, shovels up the food and brings it up to your mouth. 

"Eat for me please dear." Hesitating you move your head away slightly then after a minute you muster up the courage to take the bite. 

The Gourmand claps and squeals with joy. "Oh how delightful! Isn't it good? Did I do a good job at preparing it? See I knew you'd like it" he then places the utensil in your hand and leaves you to finish the entire plate off. 

As you slowly and painfully force the food down your throat you hear the other Skeksis shouting "Where is our dessert?" 

Tears sting the corners of your eyes when you realise that your husband did say "dessert is mandatory" 


	3. SkekTek (The Scientist) Part 1

You quiver and shake in the corner of SkekTek’s lab.   
  


“I’m sorry, I-I-“ you manage to choke out through your tears. 

Your beloved is furious. You’ve done something to upset him and now you must _suffer_ his wrath.   
  


“SHUT IT! you imbecile!” He screams. Turning toward you he begins throwing tools and empty bottles at your bruised and dirt ridden frame. You instinctively prepare yourself from the impact of the shards of glass and pain you are about to feel. Drawing your limbs into the dirty rags you are forced to wear when your master, your _lover_ forces you to wear to punish you, to remind you your place.  
  


“Always making a fool out of me! Stupid little girl! I’ll show you!” SkekTek’s inventions may almost always fail but one thing he _never_ fails is to remind you what a failure you are in his eyes.   
  


Through your tears you look up to see him staring at you a look with half rage and half... guilt. His chest is heaving, leaning against the essence draining chair he struggles almost to catch his breath. Through shaky breaths he says   
  
  


“W-why must... you m-make me hurt you little one. Don’t you know what this does to me? I work hard for this castle, to protect everyone in it including.. you” 

You tell yourself it’s only because the other Lords are not so kind and forgiving toward your beloved. He only does these things because he’s hurt and hurt people _hurt_ people.   
  


“Are you listening to me?!” standing straight up he makes his way toward you, only you don’t look, you don’t want to because you know he’s going to do more damage this time.   
  


It’s the burning of your poor scalp as he yanks you up by your hair that really sends you into a panic.

”No, no, NO master please” you shriek. You’re crying more than ever now and a heavy pit drops into your stomach when you realize what’s to come next. You try to kick him to no avail, you manage to wrap your arms around his and try your damnedest to pull yourself, including him toward the ground to no avail. 

“You know already what happens when you make a mockery of me little one”

pulling your tiny body against his tight he leans down to place his beak into your neck and just a little above a whisper he says “I love you, make no mistake my love but you must learn to bite your tongue” 

He kisses you passionately, lovingly. Your eyes flutter shut for a spilt second and the pain fades away just like the nature of the kiss when he starts to kiss you hard, teeth _sharp_ teeth and beak begin to break your delicate skin. You gasp in pain and pull away breaking the kiss abruptly. Scared and confused what could you do besides stare into his eyes with fear. SkekTek laughs and laugh and laughs. Then stops suddenly. Craning his head toward the slaves that had silently watched this horrific event take place he barks 

“Slaves! Open the wall!” 


	5. SkekVar (Part 1)

“Look at me while I’m speaking to you” SkekVar hissed.

Today was not a good day at all, you managed to piss SkekVar off tremendously by complimenting another Skeksis, SkekSil. As soon as he heard those words come out of your mouth his jaw dropped. Literally. He was so furious he turned his head away his hand on his sword handle ready to finally be rid Thra of that wretched, weakling. Oh, and how _dare_ you tell SkekSil his plan is well thought out?! Your compliments were for him and _HIM only._   
  


You slink back into your chair like a kicked puppy. 

“You‘ve made an unforgivable mistake, beloved” he growls. Turning away from you he peers out the castles window looking down upon all of Thra as if he’s pondering on something, on what to do with you, punish you. He stays like that for what seems like forever.   
  


You try and keep your mouth shut but you can’t any longer. You spring up from your seat and walk up behind him 

“SkekVar?” extending a hand out to stroke the exposed skin that armor hasn’t covered on his arm. Carefully, as if he’s some wild beast that could rip you apart at any second.   
  


“Please.. my love I didn’t mean to-“ pausing mid-sentence softly rubbing his arm, he doesn’t flinch nor remove his gaze from the window. Your eyes never leaving the part of his face that you could still see.   
  
“-Offend you” you whisper softly. Giving up you remove your hand from him and turn to take a step away when suddenly and swiftly without moving from his spot SkekVar grabs you with one taloned hand by the throat. So tight you see stars.   
  
Unable to speak or scream he lifts you up by your throat and pins you against the wall. Lowering his head toward you he stares holes into your eyes, bitter, angry, holes. You both stay like this for what seems like forever. When he finally speaks its spat with no trace of the love he’d shown you just the day before.

“Offend? No, you’ve done much more than that. How dare you _worship_ anyone besides _me?_ “ 

He continues 

“After I am done with you, you will only look at _me_!” You will only comment on _my_ excellence and skill! Do you understand?” he loosens up his grip just enough so you may speak.   
  


“Yes...” you whisper. 


End file.
